


First Time

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Sex, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Post-Before The Storm, Sex, Sweet, also romantic and just sweet, amber house, bees and flowers, before the storm timeline, carefull, lovley, rachels room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel have there first time aka sex, it will be sweet and woundeful and gay.





	First Time

**Arcadia Bay on the 8th of July 2010 at Arcadia Bays Junkyard**

Chloe and Rachel chill at there fav. Place here in Arcadia bay, Rachel is sitting close next to her girlfriend as she ask "you know in 2 weeks is my 16th birthday?" Chloe look up from her comic she is reading and ask "yeah I know, dont worrie I will not forget it and I even know what I will gift you" Rachel start smiling and say "what If I have a birthday wish, a very special one, will you make that my wish come true?" "depends what it is Rachel? I saddly caint make that the new york theater will fly over here" the brown haird with the blue hair streak say funny, Rachel smiles and lean her mouth near to Chloes ear and tell her, her wish.

Chloes eyes got big and she ask "really? are we ready for it?" "oh more then ready" Rachel say in a hungry voice "and you want to do it one day before your birthday?" Chloe say nervous, Rachel put her hands arround Chloe and the brown-blue haird ask "have you planned this really so exactly? I...I dont wanna disapoint you!" Rachel look at Chloe and say lovley "Chloe Price you couldnt never disapoint me and im sure not in this thing" "Im just.....Rach. This will be your first time ever, you have expectations and this is both new land for us" "Like I said Chloe, I love you soo much, I want to do this with you and with nobody else, you know I trust you like no other person in my life and I dont have expectations, I know it will be magical, especelly with you" Both smile at each other and they kiss softley.  


** 1 week and 6 days later **

Rachel is in her room and  prepared some things for today, it knocks on her door and her mom come in "Hey sweety, all alright?" "yeah mom all is just woundeful" Rachel say with a big smile "I just want you know that me and dad leave in 5, so please come down and say goodbye" "yeah sure, im comming" Rachel say nice and heading with her mom down stairs. Her dad James come back from the garage and tell to Rachel and Rose "im done with the travel backs, for me we can drive" Rachel and her parents say goodbye to each other and James wish his daughter a nice night with Chloe and they should be carefull, if he only knew, Rachel thinks and go back to her work.  


Some hours has passed and its know half five p.m Chloe should arrive every minute, Rachel is nervous and Chloe too, she got texts from Chloe earlier like "do we need dildos, sorry, should I wear something speacial, will you wear something special!!?" Rachel only smiled on Chloes texts and they had a Call, that both of them better dont overthink that and that both of them want to make that night beautiful and magic, that call calms both of the girls down. It ring on the bell and Rachel walk fast over to open it, she smiles and Chloe smile back, they hug each other and share a soft kiss.

They beginn there night with some small talk about Rachels birthday tomorrow, that her  relatives will come, thats why her parents arent here today beacuse they meet them at a motel near Arcadia bay, they start to eat sweets and drink some soft drinks, the night got darker and know both of the girls lying in Rachels bed with her laptop on both of the girls thights and cuddeling close togehter, they watch some comedy/romantic movie, then the movie is over and Chloe say "I just go the bathroom, im quick back" "Okay, no stress" Rachel say carring and rub over Chloes hand and see she going to the bathroom, in the meantime Rachel put her laptop back to his place and check her phone quick, in the other room Chloe wash her face and hands again and walk back to Rachel, shes sitting on the bed and had put her Phone away. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Chloe say and Rachel smiles, Rachel nearly have no make up on today, Chloe has seen her a few times without make up, Rachel stand up and turn off the room light and turn on the star light Chloe made for her a few months ago "I still caint belive you still have that." Chloe say lovley,"Why I wouldnt have it? Its beautiful" Rachel say lovley back and now both sitting in the bed like month ago and watching the stars, shine in Rachels room.  


For a few minutes they stayed like this until Rachel start to grap Chloes hand and pull her close to her "youre sure you ready?" Chloe ask very carefully "yeah, I love you Chloe" Rachel say lovley and they start to kiss each other, soft at the beginning, Rachel feel how Chloe start to undress her black t-shirt, she lying with her back at the bed and Chloe kiss her from her lips, over her neck and stroke with her fingers over Rachels purple bra, Rachel let out a gasp and pull Chloe close to her, kiss her full of passion. Now Chloe feel how Rachel undress Chloes dark-blue jacket and her white tank top, the blonde look at Chloes black bra and smile, she kiss Chloes bra and Chloe let out a gasp, Chloe pull Rachel close to her and start to unbutton Rachels jeans, Rachel lying again with her back on her bed that Chloe can easy strip down her pants, Rachel is back in a upright posture and pull Chloe to her, they kiss deep, Chloe has her hands on Rachels back, carefully open her bra, in the meantime Rachel unbutton Chloes black jeans, Chloe help Rachel a bit and undress the jeans and both the jeans and Rachels purple bra land at the floor in Rachels room. 

"yeah, there" Rachel moans as Chloe touch her belly with her hand, the brown-bluehaird stroke over it and kiss her way up to her blonde girlfriends breats, she start to massasge her breats and kiss Rachel "oh my good" Rachel moans and grap Chloes neck, Rachel feel every touch Chloe does, every kiss, like Chloe feels the grap from Rachels hands on her ass, the gentle and warm touches from Rachels fingers from her breats to the tummy, the kisses from Rachels lips on her skin "more Rachel" Chloe moans and Rachel smile big. "Come here" Rachel gasp and make a move with her fingers, Chloe climb over Rachel, Rachel has her legs wide open and they kiss, and kiss again, both of them let out moans or gasps, Chloe made a quick and fast move that both of them sitting in a upright posture, their legs and arms above each other like there wehre two snakes. "I love you sooo much" Chloe gasp into Rachels ear "I love you more" Rachel gasp back and they kiss each other full of love and passion, they rub there breats at each other "Oh my good, yes" both of the girls moaning to each other, Chloe start to rub over Rachels purple panty, she feel how wet her girlfriend is already, she pull it off and Rachel start to grap Chloes neck with her arms and look her in her face, smiles and kiss it, Chloe rub over Rachel wet pussy and Rachel let out moans "More Chloe, deeper" and Chloe get in Rachels g-spot, Rachel let out her firework and kiss Chloe, and kiss her soo much and press her into her bed that she is lying over Chloe now, she pull of Chloes black panty and start to massage her wet pussy "more, Rach" Chloe moan and Rachel does it harder and get also in Chloes g-spot and now Chloe has her firework.

Rachel roll down from Chloe and get the blanket from her feet and cover both of the girls in, Rachel lying on Chloes boob and say "that....was, oh my good, the best thing ever" Chloe let out a smirk and kiss Rachels hair, Rachel snuggle close to Chloe and the brown-blue haird say "That was the best ever" Rachel turn her head up, smiles and kiss Chloe, both have there hands burrierd in each other faces "that was such a special night, I will never forget it, thank you soo much" Rachel say lovley to Chloe "me neither" Chloe say lovley back "I love you sooo much" Rachel say to Chloe and Chloe does the same, both cuddeling close and naked in Rachels bed until they fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
